


Your Storm How It Raged

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Chocolate, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery deals with the fallout of a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Storm How It Raged

Avery sighed as she laid on the bed next to Taylor. Listening to him snore softly she frowned as she watched him sleep and she knew what they were doing was wrong for a number of reasons and she could probably name them all on the top of her head. Natalie,Ezra,Penny,River,Viggo,Willa....and Zac. Zac was the last and most important reason to her. He was the brother she had started sleeping with but then he had pushed her away recently and somehow she had turned to Taylor who had been all to eager to take her to bed.

Seeing him stir some and eventually open his eyes Avery gave him a sheepish smile knowing she had been caught staring at him, "Sorry," she apologized as she blushed some.

Taylor shrugged as he offered Avery a smile which only made Avery sad because his smile really couldn't live up to Zac's, "Your stare woke me up but it's okay," he said as he leaned in closer to peck her lips. "You should sleep though. Don't you have classes in the morning?"

"I do have classes but I just had a lot on my mind," Avery answered after pecking his lips back. "When does Natalie and the kids come back?" she asked knowing she really didn't want to get caught tangled in bed with her brother by his wife. She should have said no when he asked her to come over and have dinner with him but she was lonely and horny but she had been that way with Zac a lot and still convinced him to come to her place instead of going to the place that would get them the most possibility of being caught.

"Their flight from Atlanta arrives in the afternoon," Taylor answered and he leaned in to peck Avery's lips again. "If that's what you were worrying about you don't need too. You'll be in classes by the time she gets here."

Nodding her head Avery kissed him again before smirking on his lips, "One more round of sex and I'll sleep," she muttered out onto his lips.

Taylor smirked at that and Avery let out a squeal as she felt Taylor flip them over and position himself between her legs, "I think I can go one more round."

"Good," Avery whispered as she kissed him longer than just a peck. It wasn't long after she kissed him that she felt him inside of her and she moaned out as she held him closer, her eyes falling shut and images of Zac coming to her mind. All of those images from the countless times they had, had sex over the past two years.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Avery huffed out as she sat in her car that afternoon after classes. The whole day she had been exhausted and she had also woke up feeling nausea's' a feeling that hadn't left her even as they day progressed though she had been doing a good job of not losing the contents of her stomach.

Seeing the time on her car radio she knew tonight was the weekly family dinner and she half didn't feel like going for a lot of reasons but she knew if she didn't she'd never hear the end of it from her mother so she eventually started her car up and drove to her apartment to get ready and maybe take a short nap before having to go to her parents house.

Though a nap didn't seem to be in Avery's cards because the moment she pulled into her drive way she found herself parking beside a blue truck. A truck she knew belonged to Zac and as soon as she parked her car and got out she wasn't at all surprised to find Zac sitting on her porch.

"I thought you were avoiding me?" Avery asked as she came to a stop in front of where Zac was sitting.

Zac looked up at Avery, "Kate's pregnant," he whispered his voice faltering some as he said the words and Avery felt like in that moment her heart had fallen right out of her or that she had been kicked in the gut. "I wanted to tell you because Kate plans to tell everyone tonight."

Looking away from Zac, Avery tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, "So baby number three?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow when she looked back at him. "I...is that why you have been ignoring me or avoiding me at all costs?"

"We are having a new baby," Zac defended as he locked eyes with Avery. "I have to at least try. I can't just be cheating on her and giving her half of me. She needs all of me right now."

"She's always had all of you," Avery countered as she kept her eyes trained on Zac. "You just wanted me for sex," she replied knowing it was a low blow but he had never even said he loved her, not once though she had said it numerous times to him.

Zac stood from the steps as he eyed Avery some, "If I wanted you just for sex do you think it would kill me knowing that Taylor's been inside of you?" he asked harshly as he leaned in closer to her. "That he left that mark right there on your neck," he muttered through gritted teeth as he reached out to touch it and Avery felt herself shiver as he did so.

"How did?....Did Taylor tell you?" Avery asked stammering over her questions at first.

Zac shook his head, "More like he showed me," he spat out with so much force that Avery backed away from him some. "I had to watch a tape of him fucking you in the same bed we fucked in two days prior."

At his words Avery looked down, "That was the day it all started," she spoke not even sure how Taylor had even recorded it or why he had recorded. "I was upset that you had turned me down and I was drunk and lonely and Taylor was there. He came running when I called."

"Yeah well it killed me inside watching it," Zac spat again. "And it made it worse because Taylor has wanted you for so long and he wouldn't stop fucking gloating and now every damn time he's with you I hear about it. He throws it in my face to remind me that I fucked up."

"But you fucked up for Kate," Avery shrugged as she finally found the courage to push past him. "Go play the happy husband with her and just forget that you are unhappy. Forget everything we felt and shared in our secret meetings and go be the perfect husband and celebrate having your third child on the way," she muttered as she headed inside not even glancing back to look at him.

Once her front door was shut though Avery made a beeline for the bathroom where she finally got sick and that was where she stayed most of the night. It also provided as a good excuse for missing the dinner and hearing the pregnancy news again. At least now her mom couldn't argue with the fact that she had actually gotten sick to her stomach.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days after that seemed to go by fast though most days Avery still found herself getting sick and by the fourth day she had taken Jessica's advice and gone to the doctor though now she wished she hadn't because as she sat in the car after her appointment she looked down at the paper in her hands and read the words written on it.

The word pregnant just kept staring at her as if it was some joke when in reality she knew it wasn't, especially if she now did the math in her head. She had missed two periods and the sickness even made sense. She was pregnant and she at least knew who the father was. She had only started having sex with Taylor after her first missed period.

"Fuck," Avery muttered as she finally dropped the paper and laid her head against the stirring wheel. She was pregnant with Zac's baby and this was the last thing he needed not with Kate's pregnancy and well not to mention this baby could have something wrong with it. Zac was her brother and she knew the odds, they both had yet that still didn't make them careful especially when he would come to her when he was drunk.

Hell Avery was half convinced the baby had been made when Zac was drunk. He had came to her and begged to stay the night because Kate had been bitch. Kate had been nagging him all day to help clean or to help do this or that or just things Zac hadn't wanted to do especially on his day off and apparently according to him he had just snapped at her before going off to a bar where he had gotten drunk and then somehow he had found himself at Avery's.

Avery had let him in and she had agreed to let him stay the night because she was weak when it came to Zac and she always would be. How could she ever tell the man who just had to smile at her a certain way, no?

Moving her head up from the stirring wheel Avery wiped tears off her cheeks knowing what she had to do. She couldn't keep this baby and in the next few days she'd find a way to make sure that her mistake, her proof that she was weak around Zac would be gone and in the end he'd never have to know because that wouldn't help things, not when he wanted to be the perfect husband now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

In the days that followed finding out she was pregnant Avery did everything she had to do. She had made an appointment with Planned Parenthood and during her appointment she had found out she luckily barely made the mark for taking the abortion pill. It was the easiest option and also the one Avery felt more comfortable with doing.

It was also hard to believe that it was so easy to end something with just a few pills. If only a few pills could end the sadness in her life that even having an abortion didn't get rid of, though it wasn't like she had wanted the abortion but it was the best option and maybe if there had been another life she could have kept the baby. Maybe in another life she could have kept Zac too but she couldn't keep either.

Instead all she got was Jessica who had been keeping her company now for the last three days even with Avery insisting she was fine now and that most of the side affects from the pill minus the bleeding off and on. Her cramps had stopped yesterday as had her dizzy spells.

"You can go home now Jess. I'm sure Joe misses his wife," Avery smiled as she leaned her head on her sister's shoulder as they both sat in her bed watching Dirty Dancing. It was one of Avery's favorite movies and Jessica had suggested they watch it while eating leftover pizza.

"Joe does miss me but he understands you need me right now," Jessica stated as she turned to look at Avery. "He knows you're my sister and in a time like this you come first."

Avery laughed slightly, "You act like someone died Jess."

Jessica scrunched up her nose as she looked at Avery, "But someone did die. Your baby died."

"You act as if my baby was a living human," Avery countered as she shook her head. "The baby was just a mass of cells and it didn't feel pain," she spoke knowing she had to make herself believe her words. She had to do something to make herself not feel guilty for the abortion and for other choices in her life.

Going silent Jessica just shook her head and continued to watch the movie with Avery. She knew she did need to go home but she wanted to make sure her sister was alright first. She wanted to know Avery's world wasn't going to fall apart without her there but then again maybe Avery's world had already fallen apart and that's why she was like she was.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking hours later Avery moved some and when her hand hit a body beside her she opened her eyes. The body wasn't the one she was used too, it wasn't Jessica's body, not unless Jessica had become a man in the hours that she had been sleeping.

"Z..Zac?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow not sure if she was still asleep or if she was dreaming him being in bed with her or him giving her a look she couldn't read.

"Jessie called me to come watch you," Zac spoke seeing the confusion on her face, in her expression. "Said she was scared to leave you alone."

Hearing Zac, Avery took a deep breath, "D..did she tell you why she had been here? Why she was scared for me to be alone?" she asked wondering if Jessica had told about her abortion. If she had then Avery knew Zac had to have done the math, Zac would know she had aborted his baby, she had aborted their baby.

Zac nodded his head before frowning, "You were pregnant," he said his voice catching some as he looked away from her.

Sitting up Avery ran a hand through her hair, "I..I...it..I didn't have any other choice," she said unable to think of what to say at first. I had to do it."

"I know," Zac told her as he finally turned to face her, his face and emotions going back to a neutral one. "I know and I'm not mad," he smiled slightly as he reached for her hand. "I brought you chocolates though. I know they don't and won't help but they may at least tide you over until things are okay."

"Thanks," Avery whispered as she squeezed his hand a tiny smile appearing on her lips at the thoughts of chocolate. "They help more than you know," she said honestly knowing they did. It was a gift Zac had given her and it was a small gesture that he still cared regardless of where they were right now in their relationship. Maybe he'd always care in his own way even if they never got back together.


End file.
